Datei:Behind The Scenes of STRONG WOMAN DO BONG SOON Filming The Teasers!
Beschreibung STRONG WOMAN DO BONG SOON 힘쎈여자 도봉순 | Starring Park Bo Young and Park Hyung Sik | February 24 on DramaFever! Be the first to watch! Sign up for episode alerts ➤ http://bit.ly/2l0w991 Strong Woman Do Bong Soon (힘쎈여자 도봉순) Starring Park Bo Young and Park Hyung Sik An insanely strong girl swoons over her childhood crush. He, unfortunately, likes women that are a lot more elegant than the clumsy Bong Soon. While she tries to win him over, she lands a job as a bodyguard to a gorgeous CEO. However, even she doesn’t seem to have the strength to break through her boss’s impenetrable ego and thick skull. Do Bong Soon (Park Bo Young from Oh My Ghostess) is strong. Freakishly strong. So strong that she accidentally breaks everything she touches. With great power comes great responsibility, which our heroine showcases when she sees a molester on the subway, and promptly breaks his finger in half. Do Bong Soon, however, is the epitome of the gentle creature because she is naturally kind and wouldn’t hurt a fly. She’s cheery and optimistic and has one big issue. She has forever had a crush on In Gook Doo (Ji Soo from Fantastic and Scarlet Heart: Ryeo), her beloved guy friend from childhood. Sadly, he likes elegant, overly feminine girls, which klutzy Do Bong Soon definitely is not. That doesn’t mean she stops trying to get him to like her. Do Bong Soon’s strength lands her a job. She has to serve as bodyguard to the CEO of a gaming company. He knows how to play all the wrong kind of games. He is snooty chaebol Ahn Min Hyuk (Park Hyung Sik from Heirs and Hwarang). He is odd, spoiled, domineering, and often shows an utter disregard for rules and common courtesy. His personality completely clashes with the stickler-for-rules Do Bong Soon. It isn’t long, however, before the ice between them starts to melt and things start to heat up. Can the gaming CEO level up into a better person and win our strong woman’s heart, or will she forever want the man who doesn’t even like the very strength that makes her unique? Strong Woman Do Bong Soon comes from the acclaimed team of director Lee Hyung Kin (Ms. Temper and Nam Jung Gi) and writer Baek Mi Kyung (My Love Eun Dong). The drama is notable for featuring popular actor Ji Soo, who acted in the series while recovering from a serious leg infection that required an emergency hospital admittance less than a month before filming began in October 2016. Strong Woman Do Bong Soon will premiere on JTBC on February 24, airing every Friday and Saturday at 8:30PM. The extended cast for Strong Woman Do Bong Soon includes Park Bo Young as Do Bong Soon, Park Hyung Shik as Ahn Min Hyuk, Ji Soo as In Gook Doo, Jun Suk Ho as Kong Bi Seo, Kim Min Kyo as Ah Ga Ri, Ahn Woo Yeon as Do Bong Ki, Sul In Ah as Jo Hee Ji and Yoo In Soo. Kategorie:Videos